guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Rockmolder
In a german forum is a rumor about a change in Improves skill recharge (Chance 20%) changed to Improves skill recharge using Illusion Magic skills (Chance: 20%). Can someone confirm this? The "old" Rockmolder has still the same stats, what about the new found after the 20. October patch? -- Nemren 22:12, 21 October 2005 (EST) :Well, the improves 20% seems to have beena bug to begin with (not even sure if was just the description that was bugged or also the item). Should someone come across this item, please update the info. --Karlos 22:20, 21 October 2005 (EST) ::Yes, the old, bugged Rockmolders still exist. :::Not anymore as of today's update. --Akaraxle 02:48, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Does anybody know which Top Guild with there PvP characters was crying like a baby over the 20% ones that got nerfed today? As we know, Anet only nerf when the Top Guilds cry, but I didn't catch which one it was whining about "those damm pve players joining pug gvg". —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.6.60.24 • ) 16:39, July 14, 2006. Weapon Counterparts Am I the only one thinking that this is getting a bit out of hands? For example, the first "counterpart" listed would be just like The Rockmolder if it wasn't totally different. IMHO, counterparts should be listed only if they have the same bonus (same effect). Saying that a 20/20 focus is the same as a +1/10 is a bit ridiculous. --theeth 23:10, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :I personally agree with you. I was just cleaning it up, I didn't put the info there originally. -PanSola 01:49, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::Agreed. If there isn't a weapon that is almost the same, I don't think we should list any. --Rainith 01:53, 25 January 2006 (UTC) History (following the 14 of July 2006 update) I've adited a note in the article, which was at the same time removed all together, so even if there is no place for that kind of history in an article, here it is, for anyone who would be interested enough: The Rockmolder originally had a Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 20%) mod, which was unique, as all other items has 20% for a specific line of spells, or 10% for all spells. However, at a certain point, new Rockmolders started dropping in a different version of Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 10%), a change which made the old ones be quite desirable. In the 14 of July 2006 update, all of the old Rockmolders were retroactivly changed to the current weaker version of 10% skill recharge of spells. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:20, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :It's kind of a fuzzy area to me in the articles actually; so feel free to open for discussion adding it back. Historically, GuildWiki has kept a stance to not document the history, and only the current state of the game. But, that is becoming less-and-less insisted upon. :In this case, I could see adding a comment like: ::In the 14 of July 2006 update, Rockmolders were retroactivly changed so that all of them now show 10% skill recharge of spells. :Similar message, but more neutral and less of a historical document. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:43, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :GuildWiki has kept other notable documented things, especially builds such as EoE Bomb. I think it should be kept and I have added it back. Stexe 23:06, 24 February 2007 (CST)